Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronous processing system comprising a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits and controlling synchronization of the processing operations of the semiconductor integrated circuits, and the semiconductor integrated circuits.
Description of the Related Background Art
A synchronous processing system is known which performs processing for an object such as a liquid crystal display panel through the synchronization control between a plurality of chips (semiconductor integrated circuits).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-71367 discloses a synchronous processing system in which with one of two chips as a master chip and the other as a slave chip, the slave chip operates synchronously with the operation of the master chip for display synchronization. In this system, the master chip supplies a periodic signal (fsync signal) corresponding to one frame to the slave chip, thereby synchronizing the processing operations of the chips.
However, this conventional system is not configured such that each chip can efficiently start and stop a processing operation such as display processing, and hence if the start/stop control is performed via an external signal or the like, an additional terminal and a control circuit will be needed.